Mission Secret
by amaryl8
Summary: AU / Haruno Sakura adalah seorang paparazzi yang bertugas mengintai peselancar terkenal, Uchiha Sasuke. Tanpa sadar benih cinta kembali tumbuh. CHAPTER 1 UP! Untuk Leory Aiko Agrimony Uchiha.


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Mission Secret © Amayllisht**

**Warning: AU, OOC (Author mencoba IC tapi, entahlah)**

**For ****Leory Aiko Agrimony Uchiha**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

**Sang Target**

**.**

**.**

Haruno Sakura kini tengah berjalan santai di atas hamparan pasir putih yang hangat. Pemandangan _landscape_ Laut Pantai Sanur yang menawan menjadi latar tempatnya berjalan. Sesekali rasa perih menusuk kulit telapak kakinya kala sebuah dua buah kulit kerang menyembul dari pasir. Dengan berbalut dress berbahan dasar kain satin dan sebuah topi rajutan dari jerami yang bertengger manis di kepalanya, Sakura cukup menarik perhatian kaum adam di pantai itu.

Namun ia tidak memperdulikan itu, mata hijau zamrudnya kini terlalu sibuk memperhatikan ombak yang bergulung. Tidak, tidak, dia bukan memperhatikan ombak itu. Dia memperhatikan siluet yang tergulung di dalamnya.  
>Sakura tersenyum kecil kemudian mengambil kacamata hitam yang berada di sakunya lalu memakainya. Setelah itu ia menekan sebuah tombol <em>remote control<em> berukuran kecil yang ditempelkan di balik arloji _gold_ miliknya.

Seketika itu juga pandangan iris _emerald_ miliknya meluas. Ia mampu melihat hingga jarak 10 km secara jelas dan terperinci. Sakura kemudian memfokuskan pandangannya pada siluet di balik gulungan ombak yang sedari tadi menarik perhatiannya. Gadis itu kemudian kembali menekan tombol kecil di balik arloji miliknya dan—

'Krek.'

Objek terkunci.

Sakura lagi-lagi menekan sebuah tombol. Tiba-tiba saja pandangan matanya terbagi. Bagian kacamata sebelah kanannya kini perlahan menggelap jika dilihat dari dalam, dan muncullah sebuah foto.

Foto itu berputar dan berisi siluet seorang pria berambut hitam kebiruan bergaya pantat ayam dan bermata _onyx_. Siluet yang sama persis dengan pria yang kini tengah diintainya.  
>Sakura menyeringai tipis, ia kemudian kembali menekan sebuah tombol dan—<p>

'Splash'

Ia mengabadikan siluet pria berambut pantat ayam yang kini tengah berkutat dengan ombak bersama dengan papan seluncur dalam sebuah foto melalui kacamata multifungsi yang dikenakannya.

"Target ditemukan," ujarnya sambil tersenyum dan berlalu pergi.

❀**v❀v❀v❀v❀v❀v❀**

_**Flashback.**_

Ein Magazin adalah majalah yang menduduki _rating_ tertinggi dalam _list_ majalah dengan gosip terpanas. Tidak ada rahasia para publik figur yang tidak diketahui dan tidak dipublikasikan oleh majalah ini. Sudah banyak deretan nama artis yang sedang naik daun, politikus yang tersandung masalah korupsi, hingga atlet terkenal, pernah menjadi topik utama di rubrik majalah ini.

**Rahasiamu adalah rahasia publik**. Itulah moto dari majalah ini. Para jurnalis yang bekerja di majalah ini juga bukan jurnalis biasa.

Mereka adalah jurnalis profesional yang mampu mencari, mengolah, hingga 'membumbui' informasi menjadi sebuah berita yang super panas. Salah satu jurnalis yang menjadi andalan majalah ini adalah Haruno Sakura.

Ya, Haruno Sakura.

"Haruno Sakura, bekerja di Ein Magazin selama kurang lebih satu tahun. Sebagai jurnalis pemula, Haruno Sakura tidak bisa diremehkan. Ia memiliki segudang prestasi dan penghargaan di dunia jurnalistik. Pernah bekerja di FBI selama dua tahun menjadikannya sebagai salah satu intel terbaik di majalah ini. Kemampuannya untuk mencari informasi sudah tidak diragukan lagi. Namun ada satu kelemahan dari seorang Haruno Sakura. Tidak mampu—atau tepatnya tidak mau membumbui informasi yang didapatkannya," jelas Tsunade, direktur Ein Magazin sambil menatap Sakura yang kini tengah duduk di hadapannya.

Sakura tertawa kecil mendengarnya, ia berujar kecil. "Hm, jadi apa tugasku kali ini, _Shisou_?" tanya Sakura sambil bersedekap.

"Baiklah, Sakura. Tugasmu kali ini cukup sulit tapi aku yakin kaubisa menyelesaikannya dengan baik," ucap Tsunade sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi. Sakura menatap Tsunade setenang mungkin, namun terpancar juga sekelebat rasa ingin tahu dari tatapannya.  
>Tsunade mengambil napas sejenak, ia kemudian mengeluarkan iPad miliknya dan nampaklah siluet seorang pria bermata <em>onyx<em> yang tengah berselancar.

Tsunade kemudian berujar kecil, "Kaupasti tahu dia."

Iris hijau zamrud Sakura sedikit melebar melihat siluet yang sudah sangat tidak asing baginya itu. Tak sadar, bibirnya berucap kecil, "Uchiha Sasuke."

Tsunade mengangguk mantap. Ia kembali membuka suaranya, "Dan sebagai jurnalis, kaupasti tahu 'kan apa julukan pria ini?"

Sakura mengangguk kecil, "Uchiha Sasuke, peselancar yang sangat terkenal. Ia mempunyai julukan _Master of Ocean_. Dia diberi julukan itu karena selain memiliki kemampuan berselancar tingkat tinggi, kehidupan pribadinya juga sangat misterius. Semisterius samudera. Belum pernah ada media yang mampu mengungkap misteri kehidupan pribadi atlet peselancar yang satu ini."

Tsunade tersenyum. "Tepat, nah sekarang, Sakura. Tugasmu adalah mencari informasi mengenai kehidupan pribadi seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Kehidupan percintaannya, keluarganya, atau apapun yang mampu dijadikan berita panas."

Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, ia berucap kecil. "Aku tidak mau, _Shisou_. Kautahu 'kan aku paling tidak mau membumbui sebuah informasi. Apalagi menjadikannya berita panas."

Tsunade menghela napas kecil, "Aku tidak berkata kau yang akan membumbui berita tentang Uchiha Sasuke kali ini. Tugasmu hanya mencari informasi yang menarik tentang kehidupan pribadi seorang Uchiha Sasuke dan mengemasnya dalam sebuah laporan. Itu saja."

Sakura hanya menatap Tsunade datar dan itu membuat Tsunade sedikit mengerutkan keningnya.

"Baiklah, Sakura. Jika kauberhasil melaksanakan tugas ini, posisi direktur kreatif akan menjadi milikmu, bagaimana?" Tsunade menatap Sakura tajam.

Sakura masih diam dalam posisi bersedekap. Melihat itu, Tsunade kembali berucap kecil.

"Aku tahu, Sakura. Sejak awal dirimu melamar di majalah ini, kausudah mengincar posisi direktur kreatif. Namun, sayang, posisi itu sudah ditempati Karin. Dan sekarang kautahu, 'kan? Karin sudah mengundurkan diri dari majalah ini. Posisi direktur kreatif sekarang kosong. Dan aku akan memberikan posisi itu padamu jika berhasil melaksanakan tugas ini," ucap Tsunade mantap.

"Aku juga akan mendanaimu 100% dalam misi ini. Bayaranmu kunaikkan 5 kali lipat dan aku akan memberikan peralatan mata-mata canggih, bagaimana?" bujuk Tsunade lagi.

Dan akhirnya setelah berpikir panjang, Sakura pun mengangguk.

"Bagus, aku percayakan tugas penting ini padamu, Sakura. Jika kita berhasil memuat berita tentang _Master of Ocean_ itu, rating Majalah kita tidak akan pernah terkalahkan lagi," ucap Tsunade sambil menyeringai tipis.

_**End of Flashback.**_

Dan di sinilah Sakura kini berada. Di Pulau Dewata, Bali, Indonesia. Dengan berbekal peralatan canggih dari Tsunade seperti saat ia bekerja di FBI dahulu, Sakura mengintai Uchiha Sasuke yang tengah berlibur di pulau ini. Sakura berusaha untuk mengungkap sisi misterius dari Sang _Master of Ocean_. Namun itu tidak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan.

❀**v❀v❀v❀v❀v❀v❀**

Sakura kini tengah bersandar pada sebuah pohon kelapa yang berada di pinggir pantai. Dengan kacamata hitam multifungsi miliknya, ia terus memantau pergerakan Sasuke.

Dalam iris _emerald_ miliknya tercermin bayangan Sasuke yang tengah menepi ke bibir pantai sambil menenteng papan seluncurnya. Sakura juga melihat beberapa wanita terkikik geli sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Sasuke. Ya, Sakura tidak dapat memungkirinya, seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang hanya berbalut celana pendek bergaya Hawai dan tentu saja tubuh bagian atas yang terekspos memang sangat mempesona. Ditambah lagi dengan rambut ravennya yang basah. Belum lagi popularitasnya sebagai peselancar terbaik abad ini. Benar-benar seorang Cassanova sejati.

Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berusaha untuk meraih kesadarannya. Ia kemudian mengambil dua buah benda dari tas yang dibawanya. Benda pertama nampak seperti permen lolipop, sedangkan benda kedua seperti replika kumbang yang sangat kecil. Sakura kemudian mengemut permen lolipop itu sembari memasukan replika kumbang yang sangat kecil ke dalam tangkai lolipop yang berdiameter kurang lebih 30 milimeter.

"Baiklah, saatnya memulai pesta," ucap Sakura sambil berjalan ke arah Sasuke.

Sakura menggelung rambut merah mudanya dan menyembunyikannya di dalam topi jerami lebar yang dikenakannya. Tak lupa ia mengambil kacamata hitam multifungsinya dan memakainya. Sakura membidik pandangannya ke arah Sasuke yang kini tengah berjalan menuju café. Dengan langkah anggun, Sakura berjalan santai. Nampak siluet Sasuke yang semakin jelas. Mereka berdua kini berjalan dari arah berlawanan, namun tetap dalam satu garis linier. Sakura pun menunggu momen yang tepat, dan saat jarak mereka berdua semakin dekat, gadis berambut _bubble gum_ itu menaikkan posisi tangkai permen lolipop yang diemutnya hingga mencapai sudut 90º dan sedikit membengkok ke arah kanan.

'Tap.'  
>'Tap.'<br>'Tap.'

Dan saat Sasuke tepat berada di sebelah kanannya, seketika itu pula Sakura menggigit permen lolipopnya dengan pandangan yang masih mengarah lurus ke depan. Dan...

'Plop.'

Saat Sakura menggigit permen lolipopnya, replika kumbang berukuran kecil yang ternyata adalah alat pelacak itu otomatis terlontar dan mendarat dengan mulus di kerah baju Sasuke.

Sakura kemudian tersenyum tipis, sambil terus berjalan. Selang beberapa detik, Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke belakang. Mendapati Sasuke yang sudah menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Sekarang kautidak akan pernah bisa lari dariku, Ice," ujar Sakura sambil menyeringai.

❀**v❀v❀v❀v❀v❀v❀**

Kini Haruno Sakura tengah duduk di atas sepeda _pixie_ miliknya. Dengan _t-shirt_ longgar berwarna caramel dan celana hotpans serta kacamata hitam miliknya, ia memantau keadaan sekitar. Atau lebih tepatnya memantau sang target, Uchiha Sasuke.

Terlihat Sasuke kini tengah masuk ke mobil limousine hitamnya. Sakura menggeleng kecil saat melihat plat nomor **S 45 UKE** yang tertera di mobil Sasuke. Inikah yang disebut misterius? Di mana hukum kamuflase para publik figur? Tanpa peralatan canggih yang dibawanya sekarang, pasti dengan sangat mudah Sakura bisa menemukan Sasuke-karena plat nomornya.

Sakura kemudian bersiap mengayuh sepedanya sambil terus mengawasi mobil Sasuke yang tak kunjung berjalan. Saat Sakura menunduk sebentar untuk menekan tombol di bagian belakang sadelnya, mobil Sasuke melaju tanpa suara dalam kecepatan satu kedipan. Dan Sakura tidak mengetahui itu.

"Sial, pergi kemana dia?" Sakura menggerutu kecil ketika mendapati lahan parkir kosong di depannya—lahan yang tadi ditempati Sasuke.

Tak lama, Sakura menggeser baut di arloji _gold_nya, dan sebelah pandangan di kacamata hitamnya semakin mengabur hingga nampaklah peta Pulau Dewata yang berbentuk _path-path_negatif. Tampak sebuah titik berwarna merah yang berkedip-kedip.

"Hm, sudah kubilang kautidak akan pernah bisa lepas dariku, Uchiha Sasuke," ucap Sakura sambil menarik rem sepedanya. Seketika itu pula, sepedanya melaju kencang secara otomatis—tanpa perlu dikayuh—dan meninggalkan Pantai Sanur lalu menuju ke tempat di mana titik merah berkedip—tempat Uchiha Sasuke berada.

❀**v❀v❀v❀v❀v❀v❀**

Satu jam sudah, Sakura menyusuri jalanan Kota Denpasar. Berdasarkan peta digital yang kini dilihat Sakura melalui layar kacamata hitamnya, titik merah sudah berhenti bergerak dan berkedip lemah. Itu artinya, target tidak berpindah tempat sedari tadi.

Terlihat juga titik biru—yang menunjukkan posisi Sakura—sudah sangat dekat dengan titik merah—posisi Sasuke.

"Dua puluh meter dari sini, hm?" Sakura bergumam sambil terus memperhatikan peta digital.

Jalanan yang berada di sekitar Sakura, cukup lengang. Tidak banyak kendaraan yang lalu-lalang di sini. Semakin lama titik merah dan titik biru di peta digital Sakura semakin mendekat.

Kini Sakura memasuki sebuah gang sempit. Sakura sekilas melihat mobil limousine Sasuke yang terparkir di depan gang. Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat hal itu. Untuk apa seorang atlet terkenal sekelas Uchiha Sasuke masuk ke gang sempit yang kotor ini?

Sakura menghiraukan pikirannya itu, ia tetap melenggang memasuki gang sempit—yang hanya cukup untuk dua buah sepeda saja. Hampir 3 menit, Sakura memasuki gang sempit itu. Titik merah dan titik biru kini sudah sangat dekat. Mungkin jaraknya hanya 2 meter lagi.

Sepeda Sakura terus melaju perlahan secara otomatis. Dan tiba-tiba saja, Sakura menghentikan laju sepedanya. Sebuah tembok besar menjulang tinggi di hadapannya.

Sakura menelan ludahnya. "Sial, aku dijebak," ucapnya sambil memukul tembok besar di hadapannya dan mengakibatkan retakan yang cukup besar.

'Hup.'

Sakura mendengar suara di belakangnya, ia berbalik dan tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan sebuah tangan yang melingkar di sekeliling bahunya, dan sebuah tangan lagi di mulutnya.

"Hmmpph," ronta Sakura.

Sapuan napas seseorang, tiba-tiba saja terasa tajam di tengkuknya. Sakura berusaha menengadahkan kepalanya. Iris _green olive_ miliknya menangkap wajah _stoic _dengan rambut _raven_pantat ayam yang membuat iris matanya membulat sempurna. Kemudian, ia mendengar sebuah suara maskulin dingin yang sudah lama tidak didengarnya.

"Lama tak bertemu, Haruno Sakura? Atau harus kupanggil, Agent Blossom?"

**TBC**

* * *

><p>Huaaa..<p>

Selesai juga chapie 1..

Ini aku FULL ngetik di HP huft, cape banget..

Tapi demi readers aku rela deh.. #bah

Ini aku AmarilisBlossom yang ganti penname #again

Udah tau banyak hutang, tapi masih nekad publish multichap baru..:( #digetok

Yak, ini adalah fanfic tanda persaudaraanku dengan sistaku tersayang, **Leory Aiko Agrimony Uchiha.**

Terus kalau yang tahu fic Dewata, Sang Pulau Cinta yang aku delete kemarin, nah ini evolusinya(?)

SciFi-nya maksa ya?

Maaf jika dikau kecewa, Sista..

Semoga kausuka!

Maaf kalau ada typo, kesalahan EYD, dll. Laptopku lagi rusak, jadi ini ngetik di HP dan hasilnya gak maksimal..

Yak, akhir kata..

REVIEW? #puppyeyesnojutsu


End file.
